The Son of the Earth: The Rise of Olympus
by Lord Perseus Farseer
Summary: Percy is the son of Gaea in the ancient times before the gods. His life has just begun and the humans recently created. The Gods will rise and it will change his life. What will happen? What side would he chose? Read to know! Read, Recommend and Review! In progress. And if you read it, please review to make it better.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story, so it won't be perfect and, please don't spam me with mails. I don't own PJO or HoO. ENJOY!**

It is a Monday afternoon o which I practice with my brother Tyson the Giant. Our mother, Gaea has made this harder by suspending our powers for the fight, so I am alone fighting a giant with a club and all I have is a sword. I continuously have to dodge attacks but I manage to get him a few cuts. I, on the other hand am exhausted and have a few smashed ribs. Can still fight for a few more minutes and somehow, I manage to jump on my brother's back and climb all the way up to his head and place my sword at his throat and he stops.

"Ah, some excitement! Come here, Percy." Says my mother, Gaea.

I wash of some of the Golden Ichor off my clothes and I bow to Gaea and her husband, Uranus.

"Thank you, mother." I say.

"How did you defeat your brother, a giant with no powers?" Asks my adoptive father, Uranus

"Well, I have some good trainers." I say while looking at Pallas as he gives me a nod of gratitude.

"Realy? He should be awarded for his effort and success in you." Says Uranus.

Nothing important happened for the rest of the day. Now, I am 15 years old and in 2 days, I will be 16 and so is the custom amongst primordals and titans to give their children their titles and their domains at the age of 16.

The next day, I woke up in a cave and I shake my head to see if some titan is messing with me and nothing happens so I will a passage to be made towards the surface to leave the cave faster and I see the astonished face of Gaea.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was checking to see if you were safe. Last night the fates told me someone wanted to kill you when you were sleeping." She answered me.

"Do you know who it was?" I ask.

"No, they just told me that then I rushed to hide you. I forgot in my worry of something happening to you." She answered me.

After this nice conversation, we went back to our home to the sky. When I look down I see mount Othris in construction. I am happy its almost done because most titans would live there and the sky will be quieter and cleaner. When Uranus notices me, he says:

"Well well well, there you are. You ought to be safe with your big day coming tomorrow.

"Please don't remind me, I am already nervous enough." I say.

"Alright." He says.

While we were eating our breakfast at the big table, I notice Calypso eyeing me invitingly. After I finish my breakfast, I excuse myself from the table and go to my room. As I walk to my room, I see Calypso following me. When I reach my door,Calypso stops me and asks me to come to her room. Being raised to be a gentle-titan, I accept. When we reach her room, she closes her door and locks it. Curiosity fills me. When she faces me, she jumps on me and starts to kiss me ferociously. My first reaction was to pull away but she held me tight. When I remember that it is Calypso thats kissing me, I remember that she is the most beautiful Titaness and that I've had a crush on her for years. I kiss back with the same strenght but after a few moments, she pulls away. We were so lost in our kissing that we forgot to breathe. After we catch our breath, we continue kissing with so much passion people would've thought that was impossible. We continue kissing until she pulls away and asks me:

"For how much time did you know that you love me?"

"Ever since I saw you." I reply lovingly.

I throw her on her bed with an unknown force and jump on her and start kissing her with even more passion until, someone knocks on the door.

Calypso tells me to hide and I oblige. She then opens the door to reveal Prometheus. She tells him he just woke her up and he tells her he is sorry and leaves. She locks the door after closing it and joins me on the bed. When I thought of how many titans was she involved with. I thought that the number would be big. When I realize this, I find myself an excuse for leaving and when I am out of sight, I run to my mother. When I reach my mother, I tell her all that had happened with the most precise details. She tells me not to go to Calypso anymore and that from tomorrow I wouldn't be able to come to her with personal problems. I accept and go join the others for supper. I didn't realize that time passed so fast. When I was eating, I notice Calypso staring at me with sorrow in her eyes. I look away and finish mu supper in peace. When I am done my super, I tell them that I am tired and nervous for the ceremony and I go to my room. This time, Calypso is not following me and when I close the door, I lock it as well. When my head touches the pillow, I fall asleep.

The next day, when I wake up, I see Calypso on my bed next to me. "How did she get in here?" I ask myself. My question is answered when I see lock picking tools on my table. I get out of bed carefully to not wake her up and cannot stop from staring at her beautiful, innocent face. I then realize that its 8:53 AM and I have to be at the ceremony one hour early. Hen I reach the preparation room, I see my mom telling me that I am late. My mom always wants me to be at least ten minutes earlier then I have to. I've always wondered why that was. As if she read my mind, she tells me that I have to be earlier because you never know what could stop you. I cannot help but agree with her. I then see the most beautiful pair of clothes that I have ever seen in my my immortal life and she tells me to put it on.

After I am done putting on the suit, which was way longer then I expected, the decorations put, the necessary items brought, then the room started to fill. When I see Calypso entering, I cannot but be astonished by her beauty and see her gasp at my sight. A faint blush appears on my face and she winks at me. My mother walks into the middle of the stage and she says:

"Thank you all for coming. Today we celebrate the day which y son, Perseus, becomes a Titan, or if luck is on his side, a Primordial."

She then picks up a bowl with ingredients that are unknown to me and she pours water on it and starts to chant in a language that I don't know. When she finishes, she looms at the bowl shocked and says:

"All hail Perseus, son of Gaea and..."

To be continued, sorry. ;,(

AN: I hope you liked it. If you have any questions, don't be shy and review. I had to put this cliffhanger since I don't know what to put. Again, sorry. There are some thongs unanswered that will be answered in the chapters to come but if you have any suggestions, PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Again, sorry for the cliffhanger and I found out what domains and titles to give him. Thanks for your participation and I got 114 views. Its 114 more than I expected for my first story. If you can, please do the poll on my profile for the pairings in this story which may or may not turn into a sequel.**

Now, onto the story:

_Previously on The Son of the Earth_

_"All hail Perseus, son of Gaia..._

Now:

"... Primordial god of shadows, liquids, technology, games, honour, Space and justice, Lord of Heroes and gentle creatures."

The whole room was in silence, everyone had a surprised and shocked expressions on their faces. After they recovered from their shock, some of the lesser titans started to bow and some of the older started to demand to know who was my father but my mother refused to tell them and said that if they would continue with their complaints and demands, he would come here himself and he is more powerful than anyone here. At that, the room became silent. I made myself a mental note to ask her who was my father. I was shocked at two things, that I am a Primordial and that I have so many domains. My adoptive father invited us to to eat late breakfast at his table. When I was eating and celebrating with other titans, I saw Calypso staring at me sadly. I tried my best to ignore her and after a few moments, she left.

A few hours later, Prometheus appeared and told us all that his experiment had worked and he made the humans. I thought that this might be a good opportunity to use my powers and to try them out. As I thought this day couldn't get any better, we got news that mount Othrys was finished. While all the titans went to visit their new home, I went to speak to my mother about my father. When I reached her room, I knocked at the door and she let me in. I went to my mother and said:

"All these years I have grown up without knowing my father so, now I demand to know who is my father!"

"Calm down son." She tells me.

"Alright, but you still have to tell me who he is." I reply.

"Percy, I was going to tell you bu-" She tells me.

"So, who is he?" I ask Impatiently

"I swore an unbreakable oath not to reveal him unless he revealed himself first." She answers me.

"ARGH! Why do I have to remain like this, with plenty of powers and without knowing how to use them!" I yell.

"Calm down, Percy, I will start to teach you a bit how to use your powers. You must be ready to go to your father. There will be dangers on the way and you cannot teleport there."

"Allright, when do we start?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Wow, never seen such a big mood change." She tells me.

"Mom, don't judge me yet, I am just sixteen years old of my immortal life."

"At your age I was already practicing and beating my teachers." She tells me with amusement in her voice.

"If you are my teacher, I will try my best to beat you." I say mischievously.

"Well you are more powerful than me." She tells me seriously.

"Realy?" I say after a few moments surprised.

"Yes, your father is more powerful than me and Uranus combined! Plus power from me makes it almost as much as him." Gaia tells me.

"Allright, when do we start?" I ask.

"Tomorrow at 8:30." She answers me with a smile in her face.

I know what that smile means, I will go to Hypnos to ask him if he could make me sleep only until 8 °clock. I go to my room and see the door open. I find it empty of people. It is warm so I take off my shirt and remain shirtless. My muscles are revealed, an good ten pack, my powerful biceps and triceps and my back is completely straight. Most titans that start becoming fat have a hunched back. I lay in my bed, tired and I see a figure coming towards me. I know who it is before it even comes in my line of sight. I see Calypso coming to me and laying on top of me. She stares at my strong arms and at my ten pack and she smiles and says:

"Nice body, love"

I am surprised that she actually loves me but then this could be a trick.

"To how many people did you say that you love them?" I ask her.

"Too many that I lost count" She answers me.

"THEN GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yell at her.

She looks at me sadly and says:

"We could've been a nice couple, what a shame" She tells me.

I point at the door and she leaves unwillingly and looks at me sadly. After she left, I think of what I can do with my powers and decide to go see the new invention of Prometheus. When I arrive at my destination, I see some people lying on the floor and I decide to bless them with the power of technology. It will help them allot. There are many advantages of technology and I realize that with this domain, I am smarter and more creative than all of the titans and Primordial other than probably Chaos himself. By this realization, I go to mount Othrys and go to the workshop and build a new weapon that I name the Bow. I work more and build even more Bows and decide to show it to all the others. My mother will be proud of me.

**AN: There was the chapter. I hope you liked it. Please do the poll on my profile, its about the couples for this story. I recommend TheseusLives for a different version of PJO, Blondie B. Happy for Her version of what will come in The Blood of Olympus and for a good House of Hades and some AU AH stories, and finally Anakusmos14 for good AUs of PJO with some HoO characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I added some choices to the poll, please do it. The pairing is still undecided and for suggestions/ideas there is still a review button at the end of each chapter. I hope you like this, I lost it 3 times.**

I go to the arena with a bow, a quiver full of arrows and a target. On my way, some people ask me what it is that I am carrying and some people start bowing. I ignore them and continue on my way. At last, when I reach the arena, I concentrate and summon all the titans to come to me, a trick that I learned when I was younger. After a while, they all appear and I tell them to sit and observe. I show them everything I brought and explain to them what it is and how it works and all the science behind it. When I take a conscious look around the room, I see all the titans asleep. As if on cue, my mother appears and tells me how proud she is of what I created. She then takes me with her for my training.

I sit down next to my mother and she teaches me of my powers over justice, honor, games and space. She tells me that I can go wherever there are games, and wherever I want in space and that I gain power if there is more justice, games and people with honor. I an also know if a person plays games, is just, and has honor. I can control space, all liquids and shadows. I am the lord of gentle creatures. She also sends me to Oceanus to train with my power over liquids and she will ask Nyx if she could train me with my power over shadows. She sends me away to Oceanus.

When I reach Oceanus, he tells me that he got the message from my mother and teleports us to a beach. He shows me how to lift the water and explains to me how it feels and after a few tries, I manage to make a small wave change into a tidal wave. I loom at Oceanus and he just smiles at me.

"You remind me of myself when I was young." He tells me.

I try again and then I get pulled in the water and cut myself against a coral reef and Golden Ichor starts pouring out. I swim back all the way to shore and show him the wound. He tells me to go in the water and imagine my wound gone. When I look at where it was supposed to be, There was nothing except a small sign of a small fading scar.

"How did that happen?" I ask Oceanus.

"The water can heal you, sorry, all liquids can heal you since its in your domain." He answers me.

I practice a bit and I finally get the hang of it. He brings me to a volcano and tells me to bring the lava up. I glare at him and ask:

"Are you crazy?!"

"It is safe, remember, its in your domain."

I try and do it and I find it no harder then the water and as he said, it is ok. I think of what else I could control. I could control water, lava, liquid gases, sweat, saliva, blood, and liquid metals. I realize that I could build stuff way easier if I could control the metal instead of putting it on a form. I could also make myself not to sweat and make myself not to have tears and if I get cut, I won't bleed and so on.

I continue going to Oceanus for help with my power over liquids and for advice in life and other things and we become friends. I visit Oceanus regularly and after a few times of training with my mother, I learn to bless humans. I go to a small group of humans and they act like monkeys and I decide to bless them with intelligence and the power to invent new technology. I make a wooden version of a bow and give it to them. Since I blessed them, they started to make new tents and made some spears and axes but they were all made of wood and stone. After a few days, the humans I blessed actually started to act like titans and started to make solid buildings. When I went to visit them, I saw that they were bowing to me and they even made a temple after me. Their priest came to me and bowed and asked me my name. I told them it and he said:

"Perseus is your name, so it is and so it shall be. May we all bow before our god and our savior! May we all call him from now on Lord Perseus, savior of our city! He went up to us when we were primitive and dumb, we didn't have proper clothes, proper houses and all you can name. We didn't even have a language! From now on, you will be our patron. What would you like to name our city?" He exclaims.

"I will call this city Sparta!" I answer him.

"So you call this city, so it shall be! Our lives are your lives, our homes are your homes and everything we have, we will happily offer it to you." He tells me.

I believe that the town was too strict and with no real humor and happiness, so I decided to bless them with the knowledge of games and their amusement. After a few days, I came back and the town was happy with people running around the streets and children playing, a perfect town. Almost everywhere I go, I see a statue of me with a smile on my face. I smile at that. I go back to my mother and she tells me that she knows about Sparta. I tell her that the people have chosen me and I haven't chosen them. She accepts and tells me to take care of them. I go to a room that was given to me on Mount Othrys and on my way, I see Prometheus. When he sees me, he thanks me for the help I gave to those people. I answer him that It was a good thing and that I fear that someone will try to do the same and try to control all of them. He then tells me:

"If you fear such a thing, why do you not train the humans how to fight and how to defend themselves?"

"A perfect idea, there will be a group of people that protect the town that I shall call, Militia. And I shall make them build walls, and large fortresses to be able to house the whole city!" I tell him, full of joy.

"Again, thank you for your help but I have to be on my way. Goodbye." On that, he left.

I go to my room and as I enter it, I see as miniature version of the statue of me in Sparta and a miniature version of Sparta. I look closer and the people are actually moving! I look at it for hours until a human knocks at my door. When he sees me, his eyes widen and he bows to me and says:

"Lord Perseus, your mother has asked you to come to her. She has something important to tell you."

"Is she here or in the sky?" I ask him

"She is here." He answers me.

"Alright lead the way."

After a few minutes of walking, we reach my mothers door. I enter her room and I ask her what did she want to tell me. She tells the page that he can go and tuns to me and says:

"The domains that I said you have are not all the ones you have. You are also Primordial god of intelligence, healing, knowledge and of creation."

"I thought that Chaos was the Primordial god of Creation." I tell her after a few moments.

"He is, but he is the god of creation out of nothing except his thoughts. While you, are the god of creation out of objects. You take objects and put them together to make a building, a weapon and other things." She tells me. "And Nyx is ready to train you, it will start in two days."

I thank her for telling me and I leave to go to Sparta to assemble a group of humans for the city militia. As I reach the city, I see a group of primitive humans and I bless them with intelligence and send them away. As I go back to Sparta, I go to my temple and call all citizens to come. I tell them that I need a group of 20 men to come forth. They will be the guardians of the city to protect it while I am not here. If more want to come, then they too will be part of it. A few dozen people came forth. I was surprised at the number. I then started picking people and give them certain positions and I made them elect a mayor, which was the priest that I encountered a few days ago. In the next day, I managed to make one smith, 10 archers, 14 spear men, 12 horsemen and the rest swordsmen. The mayor also lead the militia so I had to train him and I asked the smith to make enough armor for all the people and the horses and also to make some weapons.

The next day, I went to my mother and she brought me to Nyx's and Erebus's palace. The first person I saw was Nyx and Erebus was nowhere to be seen. She told me that I will be staying here for a few days. I was shocked at that since my mother didn't tell me but she left as soon as she saw Nyx coming. "What could go wrong?" I thought to myself.

Nyx brought me in and showed me the room I will be staying at. It had a door that was in it and she told me not to go in unless it was a emergency. She told me to make myself comfortable. I brought the miniature map of Sparta and put it on a table. I then wondered how hard could it be. Controlling water was hard since water doesn't like to be controlled. I wonder how Erebus will look, Nyx was the hottest person I ever met. Even hotter then Calypso. I shook my head and thought that Nyx was married already. I then put my head on the pillow on my head and I wondered what time it was. In Nyx's realm its eternal night so I couldn't tell. My mind drifts away and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I rush to get dressed and I go to Nyx. When I reach her, she tells me:

"Well finally, the child wakes up."

I am about to reply and I hear a noise behind me...

**AN: This story is not going to be Percy X Gaea since she will play a motherly role in this story so it wont be that, sorry. I hope you liked it. Please review, the more reviews, the better chapters and the longer chapters. Please vote on the poll o my profile, I will keep it for two weeks to figure out the pairing. Thanks for staying with me. Please review and do the Poll on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: 1000 views and going up, thanks guys. Just a few more reviews. I would like that you do the poll and review this. Also, please recommend this to friends or to your stories if you have any. There will be no Percy X Gaia. She will only be his loving mother. Not more, sorry for those who wanted it, but it doesn't really fit in my opinion.**

Alright, no onto the story. Where was I? Ah yes there. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it had to exist to give me me time to think on what I would put. Now, onto the story.

I see Erebus coming to Nyx. Not even looking at me. He takes her in her arms and kisses her on the cheek. He looks at me and asks her;

"What is he doing here?"

"Gaia asked me to train him to use his power over the shadows." She answers him.

"Alright, but if you need any help, call me." He tells her.

At that, he leaves the room. She brings me outside, where the darkness is larger and she brings a small lamp. She shows me some shadows and tells me to cover the lamp with it. After a few tries, the shadow goes up and I tell it to cover the lamp. And it does. I cannot see the lamp, but I see some shadows covering it. She then congratulates me, I have controlled a shadow for the first time. It was harder then controlling the water and it was more taxing. I felt as if I have been running for 20 minutes though I can run 3 hours in a row. She tells me it was all for today and I ask her if there is a workshop here. She then tells me where it is and I go to it. When I reach it, I am surprised to see Erebus using it. He is making different types of swords. Probably getting ready for a war. I greet him and I start making a crossbow. So it hurts the opponent more when you hit them and you have a better chance at hitting the opponent.

When I am done, I make a copy of it, put a note on it and send it yo the smith at Sparta and make another and give it to Gaia. I go to my room and look at the miniature Sparta. I see the smith working to make new ones. I go to my bed and I fall asleep. When I wake up, I get dressed and go to the dining room. I am surprised to see Nyx and Erebus eating and there is a bowl of cereal and a spoon that was directly across from Nyx. She told me it was for me. Erebus asked me:

"What were you building in the workshop? I left before you were done."

"I was building a type of bow, but more powerful." I answer.

"Could I see one?" He asks me.

"Sure, I will bring you one right before my lessons." I tell him.

I finish eating and then rush off to get my crossbow and give it to Erebus. I also give him a pack of bolts and tell him how to use it.

After I showed it to Erebus, I go to Nyx to continue my classes with her. On my way there, I see a small ball of darkness coming my way. It stop in front of a room and a hand comes out and opens the door. It goes inside and the door closes. I will ask Nyx about that. When I enter her room, I see it full of decoration and of pictures and paintings. I ask her about the ball of darkness and she tells me its a servant that cleans the rooms. Its one out of hundreds that are in the castle, so I will get used to seeing them.

She starts to teach me how to shadow travel and to make balls of shadows like the ones in the palace and after a few tries, I manage to make one for a few seconds before it disappeared. I manage to shadow travel well but its taxing, but it requires much concentration.

I stay a few more days training with Nyx and I learn how to become a shadow, how to attack with a shadow and everything else. Nyx told me how to come to the palace and the I said goodbye and I left.

I went to my room and put the miniature Sparta on the table and looked at it. Everything looked normal. I went to my mother and told her all that happened there and she was pleased to know that I mastered every single thing that I could do with shadows. I then went to see Oceanus and explained him what happened in Nyx's and Erebus's palace. He nodded and said that I was lucky to have teachers. That Primordial Gods like him, Gaia, Erebus and Nyx had to learn how to use their powers. (I know that Oceanus isn't a primordial but he is in my story.) We started another conversation that went on for hours and at sunset, he sent me home. I went to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next day, I went to Sparta to visit the humans and when I arrive, I see that the walls surrounding the city are done. There is still a bit of space for new buildings and that the castle is done. A few people were sent out of the city with their families to be farmers. They had lots of land. I go inside and people welcome me and give me gifts that I refuse and I go to the castle. I see that the militia that I've trained was guarding the castle entrance and the walls. I go to the castle and the guards greet me and let me in. As I enter the castle, I see the mayor talking to a guard. I go to him and as he sees me, he dismisses the guard. He greets me and I ask him:

"How does the city fair in my absence?"

"Really good, my lord" he answers me.

"Good. I want to make a few changes to the city. You will from now be known as the king of Sparta and your oldest son shall be your successor. Also, the militia will now on be called guards and there shall be troops to attack other cities with the name of soldiers. The name of all the soldiers will be called an army." I say.

After that, I make a recruiting post and assign one guard at it and tell him to find someone else for him to change from time to time. I make it persuasive and then I go to my room in the sky.

**AN: I hope you liked it. I would've stooped earlier but then thought that I will be leaving you guy with a cliffhanger so, I continued a bit. Please review and do the poll. It will only take one minute. Not one week has passed and I give you four chapters and all I get is nine reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all for staying with me and my amazing story. Please do the poll and don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

After I wake up, I go to Sparta and make a wall of protective energy to protect it from not so friendly titans. I also make it invisible to everyone except the citizens and people I trust. I go to see the king and I ask him his name since I never asked him it. He bows to me and says that his name is Atreus. I bless him with mortality, but not full so he can still be killed but will not catch any disease or die of old age. He accepts my gift and asks me to do the same to his wife: Aerope. I accept and the same gift is upon them. I bless the whole village and their descendants to be able to control shadows for protection and it will not be used for their own duties.

I go to the center of the city and ask all the wisest and smartest people to come forth. The wises on my left and the smartest on my right. I send the wisest to aid and counsel King Atreus until his death or their own. I also give them the gift of immortality and make them the Kings councillors. The smartest, I send in the Castle's workshop to create things there. They will be known as the twelve creators. (Not historic (I think))

I go to the fields and give them the plow and bring them cows to take their milk. I go to the army and I am surprised at its size. It's big enough to take over a city. I then remember that these people aren't the only people I blessed. I fly over the land and see a patch of cut trees. I look farther and see a small city next to the sea. There are boats and many people walking around. I go there and the same thing happened as when I came for the first time to Sparta but name this city Epirus. I tell them to build walls, make an army and give them a temporary ruler. I also give some farmers large pieces of land and tell them that there are animals under the water that can be eaten. They make fishing nets and send boats with their crews to take the fish and sell it in the town. I make them build a castle and guardhouse and stables for the army and their horses.

After a few days, Epirus has become like Sparta other than the harbour, the ships and its proximity to the sea. I bring a ballista to protect them from any different cities and sea monsters. I also give Sparta a catapult to be able to defend itself. I chose Atreus's son Gimen to rule Epirus. I would like to, after a few years, to unite both cities and make one kingdom. Cities built, towns created and armies assembled. My wish would come true so both prosper.

I realise that I have created two cities with two different specialities. One of land and the other of navy. There are four elements, one of which is impassable to humans. Those three other elements are earth, water and air. I have one city of earth and one city of water. What if I made one city up on the mountains and make them create machines that could make them fly! I go up to a mountain and see a small group of humans walking around. I bless them and give them the knowledge of all the Spartans and of Epirusiens. I also give them the knowledge on how to make gliders and of different ways of mining since they are on a rocky mountain. I help them build a city and decide that I have to uncover the truth to all three cities. Sparta handled it well and started to commence trading with the other cities and Epirus was kind of jealous that they weren't my favorite city and the newest city that I called Delphi.

Since they had some problems making fair trades, I introduced money to them and they used it to everything that needed to be sold, made, created, loaned and other things. I ask them to build me a temple at the tip of the mountain and they do so and decorated it with their most precious gems. It was beautiful. Life went like this for a few years and all three cities became larger and larger. The humans changed and those in the mountains became short, had large beards and lived longer then the humans and those in land had pointed years and became more agile and stronger. Those close to the sea had the ability to breathe underwater and to change their feet to a fish tail and back and then they moved their whole city underwater. They changed its name with my permission to Atlantis. Those in the mountains became known as the dwarves, those inland became known as elves and those in the water became known as mermen/women. I decided to make another city.

I go to a large plain and mark that area. I go off to find a group of humans and make them settle there. I make them build a citadel and a large city. I equip them with the latest technology and bless some of them. I chose some families to become farmers and herders and when they are ready, I reveal the other cities to them and them to the other cities. The others are happy to have fresh meat and good grains and vegetables. I protect all four cities from not so friendly titans and any other dangers. I become exhausted of leading all five cities so I will get someone else to do some of the work for me. I go to Oceanus after a few years and he greets me.

"Finally, I have waited a long time for this." He tells me.

"Really? I need some advice on how to handle my cities." I tell him.

"Oh, never mind that. I will help you, what kind of advice do you need?" He asks me.

"I am tired of ruling these cities and I don't think they are ready to do it all by themselves." I answer.

"I may be able to help you, what cities do you have?" He asks me.

"I have a city in a forest next to some plains, a city underwater, a city in the mountains and a city in the plains." I answer.

"I could help you and manage the city underwater and have you had any children?" He tells me.

"I accept letting you handle Atlantis, and, no I haven't considered that." I say. "You have given me enough to think of for this day. I will sea you later in Atlantis." (Get it? Sea and see)

I leave and go to the sky. I go to my room in the sky and find it all empty and a note on the wall saying 'Go to live in your domain'.

I go to my mother's room and I hear shouts coming from her room. I open the door, revealing Uranus and Gaia arguing. I tap my mother's shoulder and she looks at he grabs me in a hug. I ask what is happening and she tells me that she is angry that Uranus is kicking me out of the sky.

"YOU KICK OUT MY FAVORITE SON OUT OF HERE, THEN I SHALL LEAVE AS WELL." She yells at him.

"YOUR FAVORITE SON? I MARRIED YOU FOR GOODNESS SAKE." He yells at her.

She leaves and grabs me along. She tells to find myself a place to live because if I stay too much with her, then I will appear weak. I agree and go to find myself a place to build my palace. My first thought is of Nyx's palace and how it is made in a large dome of darkness. I go to Sparta and find a large shadow. I think of going in the shadow and not through the shadow like shadow traveling. I close my eyes and when I open them, I find myself in a large dome of shadows. On the floor, there is like a small fog of darkness and underneath, there is stone. Then, it changes to water and I sink in then changes to lava and my clothes start burning so I teleport myself up. I image the floor a solid shadow. It becomes a smooth surface as if it was glass. I will it to be like that until I say what I want it to become.

I leave and go to Delphi. On my way, I see one of their mines and find a large shadow created be a pine tree. I will it to come and to take the form of a large rectangle and to stay there and act as a portal to the dome of shadows that I found in Sparta to anyone that passes through it. I go and tell the workers to bring all the stone through and to make a large pile. I make some shadow helpers as Nyx taught me and I order them to take the rocks and to make my palace the way my blueprints would suggest.

I go to Sparta and order allot of decoration and furniture and I bring a few cooks and servants with me. I go to Atlantis and ask for some glass and some fish and they gladly give me some. I then go to my fourth city and name it Atlantia. I ask them to bring food every week or every time there will be a feast. I go back to my palace and give all the materials and tell the shadow balls to continue the palace's construction. I then give them the furniture while reminding them to clean up the palace first. I made sure that there were secret passages and that rooms were protected against teleportation, age, dust and eavesdropping. I also enchanted the castle to be very resistant and asked Cronus to make it so that in the dome, time passed a bit faster than outside for immortals and that time passes slower for mortals.

After all the construction, the servants and cooks come to the palace and I make the shadow balls to be other servants like in Nyx's castle. I call my mother and tell her that it's done. She comes and I give her a tour and she likes it. I show her the room I have made especially for her and show her the workshop that was the size of a football field. I show the garden which she loves and in every room she enters, it lights up. She thanks me for the tour and goes to her room and I go to mine. I fall asleep immediately since I have been working for days with no sleep.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. It will take me a bit longer to write chapters since I also have a personal life and I only write after school and mostly at night. Please do the poll and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Really, really sorry for the long time with no updates. This chapter may be a bit different then it was before but, hey, my memory is not perfect and I don't really remember stuff fast. Please don't kill me, spam be, flame me or anything, I had a series of projects and I was away for March break and no way of making chapters. I hope you like this and forgive me of all those weeks, or months... As I said before, my memory is not perfect and I am busy most of the days and that does not help me remember.**

**Now, onto the chapter.**

Some people thought that hard work lasts long, but for me, it didn't. To explain this, I have to look back a few days ago. It was a perfect day of showing my mother around, and when she left to her castle, chaos appeared. All my cities destroyed all the survivors either taken hostages or were lucky and escaped. All the time and energy I have devoted on those cities, gone in one day... Houses burning, animals killed, fields trampled, castles razed, villagers lying dead on the streets. I saw an old man who was close to death and, before he died, I saw in his memory that it was my half-brother who was to blame for this massacre. My Adoptive father, sliced by his own sword, a gift to him from me. Nothing remained for me. My mother is the one who was giving him all the ideas and she was his advisor. I planned for revenge, but almost all the titans were on his side and only very few remained impartial, not wanting to be against anyone.

I tried to go to my mother, but when I entered her mind, only madness was visible, the remains of kindness all swept away by the lust of power. The mother U have once loved and cared for, gone in one instant. There was nothing I could do for them. I went to my last friend, Oceanus, and he could not help me, in fear of being thought of a traitor and executed. The titans are no more the nice people they once were. A big change has come upon this world. I left and searched for peace, but find none except the old memories of a world that has once been my home. The world is lost.

I find myself in a wild place. Snow is falling on the dry branches of trees, ice fills the rivers, animals hibernate, and cold wind blows by. This desert of ice and snow has no end. Nothing is left for me. Only the hope that the world can get better keeps me alive. I never met anyone in this land and I can survive only because of my hunting skills. Now, there are almost no animals left to hunt and the temperature is getting past bearable. I will leave this land and hopefully find a better place. Only before I leave, I create a similar version of the humans I created and make them with thicker skin to survive the cols.

I go south and finally find a large patch of green, only to be surrounded by burning fires and screams of the golden age. I turn around and change course to avoid the horror. I find a nice and beautiful place and settle down. I create an autonom to do my biddings. I build with my bare hands a small underground palace for myself. I try to go in my real palace, but I am too far away from the place it was created

I live there for a couple of years, until I hear a weird growling sound. This is the day I've always known that would come, the day when the past catches up with me. I take out my sword from my belt silently and go see what it is. All I find is a humanoid creature that smells like rotten flesh. It appears to be a reanimated dead body. I kill it with one slice on its throat and it dissolves in a bronze dust. I look up and see a large cloud of smoke rising up in the air. I fly up there to see what it was and as I fly towards it, I see the water rising and attacking something and lightning bolts hitting a titan.

There are three titan children defeating the titans one by one. I am too surprised to react, and stay there and watch until the battles are over. I go and hide in the shadows and the children take the titans and place them in a prison. They take Kronos and cut him up in thousands of pieces and they throw it in a large pit. They go at mount Olympus, the highest mountain in all of Greece, and they lay and rest.

I watch them and they take the titans and bring them somewhere. I am scared that they might try to capture me too, so I carefully look at the prisoners in hope of finding a friend. I don't see Oceanus so, I suppose that he either hid or he capitulated. I then think, "How could three titan children defeat me? A primordial." I go and meet the oldest, who was names Hades.

"Who are you?" He asks me.

"My name is Perseus, son of Gaea.

"What do you want?" Asks the youngest, Zeus.

"I do not want anything from you except to be allowed to stay wherever I want."

"That can be arranged, but why aren't you fighting against us?"

"That is a long story." I tell them all that happened.

"Wow, how can we believe you?" Asks the youngest.

"I swear it on the river Styx." Thunder booms overhead. "I can help you rebuild."

"Allright, we can trust you." Says the youngest, probably the leader. "Hestia, you can come out, we can trust him."

Then, a beautiful young woman comes out of hiding. "I heard of this man before, when we were talking to Oceanus, he told us that he wasn't the only one against the Golden Age. He said that this Perseus was also against it." She bows to me and says. Welcome, lord Perseus, Primordial god of Shadows, liquids, technology, games, honour, and justice, lord of Heroes and all gentle creatures."

"There is also a part you forgot, Primordial god of intelligence, healing, knowledge and creation."

"Wow, they are many." Says the 2nd oldest, Poseidon.

"I suggest choosing your domains now. Choose wisely!" I told them all.

"Allrigt, I will be god of the sky." Said Zeus

"I will be goddess of the hearth." Said Hestia

"I will be god of the sea." Said Poseidon.

"Then, I will be god of the underworld." Said Hades.

The years passed and all went well. The humans prospered and everything was perfect. When I went in towns, I went as a traveler to avoid being noticed. I was part of the Olympian council, but when a hero came, my throne became the guest throne, but no one sat on it. We were 14 Olympians and I managed my life and my domains well. Sometimes, I spent some time with Athena to build new stuff and she would always understand how it was built. That's what I love in her. We are friends and no more than that. She didn't take her virginity oath yet

I am the oldest member of the council, but not by much. I don't rebuild my palace or any of those cities that I once was patron of. I go to a city, named Athens and I go there and say that I am a new blacksmith. I build many items and tools and make my own little shop. I hire an apprentice named Zoe Nightshade. She helps me sell the goods and tools when I am away and she sometimes builds some by herself. She has become and excellent smith and crafter. I wonder if it is because I accidently blessed her when I accepted her.

My little shop is known to be with the best quality and the best technology. There are no flaws in my work, only perfection. My shop is named "Perchandise" as in Perseus and Merchandise. At my shop, there is only one way to buy something. You buy it the first day and the next day, it is ready to be picked up at the store. The only exception to that is when you buy small and easy to make items. The richest of the city come and buy my merchandise since only they can afford it. Once a full moon, I give away my outdated merchandise like my old tools that I've put on display.

I go to Olympus when I recall the smell of death in the air, the blood filling the streets, bodies covering the floor, children decapitated, and the only sound is of the dying agony of any survivors. Scavengers fill the entrances, bodies rotting in the sun, wolves feasting on women and all the worst images of death you can imagine in one place.

I go to Hera, who often helps me after these flashbacks. She tells me that I need someone to remove those memories bi covering them with better ones. She warned me against removing my memories myself since it could cause amnesia and I could remove the wrong memories. I thought that going to my shop could ease the memories.

When I reach the shop, I find the door wide open and a candle burning inside. I look inside carefully and I don't see or hear anyone. I closer and realise that no items are misplaced, but there is a note on the ground. It read:

Dear Perseus.

If you do not show yourself to the whole city, your little friend, Zoe will be (patch of blood covers the words) have until tomorrow to do what I want unless... (The rest is filled with blood.)

I go to search for the kidnaper, but I cannot find him after searching every house in the city and outside the city. Disappointed, I go to Zoe's house in hope of finding one of her family members. There is a light in one of the windows, then, there is someone inside. I knock at the door and after a few moments, the door opens. I am so surprised to see Zoe that I grab her in a hug and say:

"Zoe, you are safe."

"Who are you?" She asks me as she pulls us apart.

"I am Perseus, you employer, your friend."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see your face well."

"What happened at the store? I thought you were kidnaped."

"All right. Come in and take a seat, I'll tell you the whole story."

I enter the house and sit on the couch.

"So, how did you survive the kidnaper?"

"Well, first, I was about to leave after I finished for the day when someone knocked at the door. I went to see who it was and then the man grabbed my arm and dragged me outside the store and then I managed to elbow him in the chest and he took out his knife and I thought that he would kill me. He cut my arm from my wrist to my elbow and it started to bleed badly on the floor. I saw something fall on the floor and then he grabbed me and knocked me unconscious. I woke up and we were in a forest but I could see the smoke from the chimneys from the houses of the city. I tried to run, but I was tied to a tree, to able to move. I tried struggling, but the ropes were thick. There was nothing I could do to escape. He then appeared and told me that I would not stay there long. After a few minutes or hours, I cannot remember. He freed me from the ropes, but then, he held me tight. I managed to escape from his grip by striking him in the chest hard and breaking some of his ribs and then I ran away as fast as I could. I reached the city and I ran inside and locked the doors. After a few minutes, here you are."

"That is a long story."

"Well, let's look at the bright side, I survived."

"Yeah, but there still is a killer on the loose."

"True, but you can fix it, right?"

"What do you mean? Kill him? Lock him up? I'll try to upgrade the security at the store."

"No, don't kill him, that'll get your hands bloody. You could lock him up and I didn't know that we had security.

"Well, we don't, yet... Bye, I got to go to create the security and make sure that you are always visible. And, don't open the door to anyone."

With that, I left. I went to my shop and started working on the security. I was using lots or metal and glass, but in the end, the results were perfect. I added a bit of magic to it. I created a security camera! I repeated the process until I had enough cameras and placed them on the roof and inside the store. I also made a sort of computer and placed it on my desk and cone ted the cameras to it. I created another monitor that I placed next to the door, facing the area where Zoe works and I connected it to the computer. I also created magic generator that makes unlimited electricity and I used it to power my store. I made it invisible to all except me, Zoe and a few gods. I sat on my chair and fell asleep. I didn't realise it was morning until, Zoe tapped on my door. I jumped awake and I went to open the door.

"The technology in these is amazing!" She said

"To make something amazing, you need an amazing person." I say

"At least we have a security." She said after laughing

"That, we do. We also have electricity if any more inventions need it. This technology is beyond these people, so I made it invisible to them. Only I and you can see it."

"Okay, at least they won't know that we're watching."

"Sometimes, mortals can feel it."

"What? Mortals, as if you aren't."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I am not."

"Really, you kept this from me, I had thought that we were friends and we could trust each other. Never hope to see me again, because you won't like the results."

After that, she leaves me alone. When I had thought that we shared a bond. It is all gone. No more Zoe. Somehow, I found that good. I removed everything of her's and gave it back to her. I was relieved that I didn't have to see her again, but I felt loneliness and emptiness inside me. I ignored it and asked Athena to take her place. She accepted and so, we spent more time together. After a few days, I learned that Zoe had joined Artemis's hunt. Artemis was meaner to me then she usually was. I was sad that my friendship or whatever kind of friendship a man could get with Artemis was completely decimated because I lied to Zoe. There is no way I could renew it anytime soon. I fell asleep in these thoughts.

**AN: This is it. First, I hope you liked it and please don't forget to review, it means allot to me. Second, the rating for this story has moved to M because of much gory scenes and descriptive violence. For those that want violence, it will come soon. I don't write lemons. And third, please do the poll on my profile. It is the finale for the pairing in this story. The two choices are Zoe or Athena. Athena is my recommendation, but I can always do Zoe. If you are impartial and you want to do whatever suit me, chose 'Impartial'. Also, please don't forget to do the Poll on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I published my second story, The Leader's Quest so, if you liked this story, you may like that one. Please review.

Here is the chapter.

After a few days of working with Athena, we finish creating one of my greatest inventions so far. The radio. I even handed in a copy of it to all the council so they can communicate across long distances. It was upgraded by a bit of magic from me and Athena so it can can work across larger distances and work indefinitely.

This is one of the things that I do not sell. Athena asked me why I had my shop. I answered her that I wasn't busy with my domains and I had lots of free time.

Suddenly, there was a murder in the town. A man has been killed. There are multiple scratch marks on his chest and a large bite mark on his head. I suspect that this is the doing of a monster's. There are many that would leave such marks, but if there is one here, It must be killed. I look around for anything, but all I see are normal footprints. Though, there is one thing out of the ordinary, a small scratch mark on the wall with some blood in it. This night, I won't be sleeping in this city.

I start walking around the city when the idea occurs to me! I could create, with some help, a monster tracker. I go directly to Athena to start working on this small project that may find the monster that killed that man yesterday night. As we discuss, we reach the conclusion that, as I feared, we cannot calibrate the tracker without having a live monster. There are not many monsters in this world, most of them are in Tartaurus. It will be difficult to actually find one and capture it. We start working on it.

As we work, we talk and somehow, we reached the subject of Athena's maiden vow. I try my best to convince her against it, and all I managed to do is stall it for five years. It is not much compared to the lives of a god. I started to have feelings for her a few years after the golden age ended. My feelings for her are not a brotherly love anymore, they have changed to a personal love. She is the first ever goddess to ever win my heart. It does not belong to anyone but her. It is as if we are meant for each other. I must agree with the fates, they have chosen well. I always dreamed of being in peace with the only person I loved and not have things like civilization or politics or even domains get in the way. I wished to be in peace with myself and the world.

This night, while we were working, we received a message from the council. They wanted to meet us right now. We set aside the work and teleported in the throne room. We changed to god side and sat on our thrones. We then started.

"Welcome all gods and goddesses that are here on this day." Zeus says.

"I have bad news to report, my oracle, the spirit of Delphi, told me that there was an powerful enemy plotting to take us down. That there was a large army lead by giants that can only be killed by a half blood and a god." Apollo says gravely.

"Do we have any of these 'Half Bloods'"? I ask.

"These 'Half Bloods' are children of the gods and mortals. They are more powerful than humans, but weaker than gods." Poseidon tells me.

"Do we have any? If not, well, we need some." I say.

"I have one son. He was training with the best teachers." Zeus said.

"I also have one son, he is young, but he will grow to be powerful." Says Poseidon.

"I also have a child, a girl. She may look young and small, but she is quick and strong. I have trained her in case of some new or old enemy comes to threaten us." Says Hades.

"They are not the only to have children. I also have 3 sons." Says Apollo.

Ares has five kids, Aphrodite has nine, Artemis has her hunters, Hephaestus has four and Demeter has three girls. Hermes has five and Athena and I have none.

In total, one son of Zeus and one of Poseidon. One girl of Hades and three sons of Apollo. Five kids of Ares and nine of Aphrodite. Four of Hephaestus and three girls of Demeter. Five children of Hermes and the rest none. That may be enough to take down the coming enemy. I do not know if I am known to be helping the gods. If not, I may pose as a child of Hades, favorite of the gods.

I go to Oceanus, my old mentor and I ask him if he knows who this new enemy might be. He tells me that Gaea had tried to recruit him to her cause. He refused and he told me that he does not think that she knows that I am helping the gods. Thank him and return to Olympus with the good news. Gaea is the enemy and she does not know of me. I could easily act as a son of Poseidon against the enemy army. I go gather the demigods and ask Athena to help me train them. The goddess of wisdom accepts and comes to help me. After a few weeks, the demigods are ready and yet, there is no attack on the part of our enemy.

After a few days, the gods come to personally train their sons/girls which was a request I made. A few days later, they learned all they could learn and then, we heard reports of a large army of monsters comming our way. We also asked for some of the mortal soldiers, who gladly accepted to help us in our battle. I helped the demigods and the mortals defeat the enemy and, only a few mortals died in batle and the demigods were slightly injured. Their training was good. Gaea perfectly timed this assault. No monsters survived. She must be furious.

This day has been quick. I do not think that the gods realize the importance of this threat. even with a primordial on their side, they are still outnumbered. Never had I ever wondered when I might have to fight my parents, even my old friends. A bright idea came to me! The most powerful take more time to restore themselves to full power, so that means that the most powerful titans, and Gaea and Uranos will fight later. At the beginning, there are only the lesser titans. Perfect! I thought to myself. They will give us a chance to practice before the real war comes.

We need more allies. I remember that I gave Atlantia to Oceanus. I return to him, and I ask him to train the men of Atlantia how to fight. He accepted and he told me that women might also help out fight, but they will stay back and shoot arrows, so I give them the crossbow, a more accurate and with more power.

I just noticed that we are short on allies. We only have the gods, the demigods, Atlantis, probably Oceanus, and a few monsters loyal to the gods. While the titans have all their minions and themselves. Thousands of monsters against a army of a few hundreds. Big difference. Hephaestus, Athena and I could make automatons, but it might take a are multiple plans of action, one, we attack first while we are all weak, but there will be a bigger difference of time before Gaea joins the fight, or, two, we wait until we are ready or they attack us, so we are more powerful, but there is less time until Gaea joins the fight. When she does, a few other primordials will help her. Currently, there are Chaos, Erebus, Nyx Aether, Hemera, Gaea, Ouranos, Pontus, Tartarus, Chronos, Oceanus, Hydros, Epis and Ananke.

As far as I know, Uranos, Tartarus, Erebus, Nyx, Hydros and Pontus are with Gaea. I presume that only Oceanus is helping us. We are outnumbered allot. Also, they have two main water gods, while, we have but two and one of them is me. We don't stand much of a chance against them. We will need to get more allies, and to do that, we will need more time. That is a thing we don't have much of. I don't think I can do this all alone. Gaea can change the lay of the land in just one word. She has eyes everywhere. There is no place safe for us except in the shadows, and even there, they have Nyx and Erebus to spy on us. I won't be surprised if Gaea is watching us now.

"Percy!" I hear someone shouting.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." I hear behind me.

"Oh, come on in." I say as I see Athena standing at my door.

"What is it?" She questions me as she sees my worried face.

"This war... We stand no chance at a-"

"Lies, we don't have large chances, but we can still win." She interrupts me.

"For us to win, we need many more allies. There are a few primordials that still haven't faded yet." I inform her.

"Why do we need primordials?" She asks me.

"Because, they have Tartarus, Erebus, Nyx, Uranos, Hydros, Pontus, and Gaea. We stand no chance without more allies."

"Oh, we don't stand much of a chance against them." Athena looks at the floor sadly.

Only then, I see her beauty. Piercing, stormy grey eyes full of knowledge, perfect height and build, her face was ten times more beautiful as the best flower, her brown hair, puled back in a tail. Hidden from it's true glory. It requires much willpower from me not to kiss her. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. A thousand times more than Aphrodite.

She notices me staring and then, a small blush appears on her face. Athena looks away.

"I have never seen a more ravishing woman than you in my life." I admit.

"And I have never seen a man so handsome in my life." Athena admits.

I pull her into a kiss so deep that I may have forgotten about everything. Even the threat of the Titans. Athena pulls away and tells me that we should announce what we know to the council.

I summon the council and each of us sit on our thrones. I get up and go in the center of it.

"As you all know, the titans will try to defeat us. But they are not our only threat. There is also Gaea and other titans that have not been in the first war. They will also have primordial." Eleven gods gasped.

"They will have Gaea, Uranos, Erebus, Nyx, Pontus and Tartarus. That means that only Chaos, Chronos, Aether, Hemera, Ananke, and Elpis." I go back on my throne.

"They will be difficult to find. But, if you keep any information from me, you wil be warned!" Says the king of the gods.

All the other gods roll their eyes.

"We won't father." Promises Hermes, tired of his father's paranoia.

"All right. Council dismissed." Announces the king of the gods.

We all get up, and leave. Before I left, I saw Poseidon looking at me. Maybe he wanted to talk to me. So, I went behind the throne room and waited.

A few moments later, I see Poseidon walking towards me.

"Do you think that Zeus is fit to rule us?" He questions me bluntly.

"Without his paranoia... No." I answer honestly.

"Well, Hades and I were planning to take him down. We think that you should lead us." He informs me.

"Wha- Are you sure? I have not lead much other than a few cities." I ask him, surprised.

"And they have flourished under your rule."

"But-"

"We believe that even though you don't have much experience in war, we chose to follow you. Zeus will not think this is just a small plot to overthrow him." Poseidon announces

"Fine, I accept. Who have you gathered already?" I ask

"Well, Hades, Demeter, Persephone, Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, you and I. So, they will have Ares, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hera and Zeus himself. Athena, I am not sure. She seems loyal to him, but, she is smart. With Zeus, all we will have is a bad leader. We don't need him." The god of the sea answers me.

"All right. I will go with Hephaestus to make a anti-titan/god weapon. I will probably need the help of Hecate. Could you get her for me?" I ask him.

"Sure. Good luck!" Poseidon tells me right before leaving.

As I said, I go to my workshop in my castle. It has been a long time since anyone has stepped inside. The shadow balls have kept It clean, but the smell of unuse is hard to remove. As ai open the door to my workshop, a cloud of dust covers me. I specifically asked the shadow servants to not enter this room. I have a automaton that is made, by me, to help me with my creations. I activate one of my newest creation, a dust sucker. All the dust in the room was sucked inside it. I enchanted it so all the dust goes to somewhere in Tartarus. I turn the automaton on and I activate the rainbow maker. I throw a golden drachma in and I say:

"My dear Iris, show me Hephaestus."

I waited a few moments, the rainbow changed, to reveal Hephaestus working on some armour in his workshop, on Olympus. I surprise him by saying "Come on over, we got work to do." To surprise him even more, I teleport to him and grab his hand and go back. I sever the iris message, which changed to show the god of fire next to me blasting me with a wave of Greek fire. Luckily, when I made the paintings and all the burnable items, I fireproofed them. When he finally sees who he hit, his expression turned to horrour. He started to apologize, but I stopped him by saying that, if the positions were changed, he might not even be on this planet anymore. He apologies one last time and I tell him what this is about. He goes immediately to fetch the necessary materials, while, I start working on it with what I have. We are planning to make a sword. Not just a normal sword, but a sword that will be able to kill immortals by sapping their life strength and sending them to the void. Since it is a weapon of mass destruction, only I will be the one to use it, and if, after 10 seconds, it is not with me, it will return as a ring on my finger. The sword will be made of Stygian iron, normal steel, and imperial gold. It will be decorated with diamonds, gold, emerald, and all the other gems. On the tip, there will be silver and at the button of the sword, there will be a ruby crystal that is sharpened to use to impale. To make it return to a sword or to change into a ring on my middle finger, all I have to do is say Perseus and it will appear into my hand as a sword, or it will change back into a ring on my middle finger.

We continue to work on the sword, and with the help of Athena, we finished the sword in just a few days. I remember my conversation with Athena. We need more soldiers on our side to even out the ods. Just then, a shadow servant passes in front of me. We could use them as soldiers! It took almost all my power, but I did it. I summoned ten thousand shadow men. This brilliant idea probably is the best thing to gain more warriors. I have my shadow warriors and my automatons, Hephaestus has his automatons, Poseidon has his mermen, Artemis has her hunters, Hades has his skeleton warriors, Zeus has his wind spirits, Ares has his human warriors, Apollo, has his oracle, Hermes has his scouts and spies, Demeter has her plants, Aphrodite has her charm, and Hera has her enemies. So far, we are coming close to a hundred thousand men. Demeter asked Pan to get help from nature. He is still trying, and from time, we get a wolf pack, a bear family and even, some wild horses. They all come with a letter with the animal's demands. We are rather short on gods. While they have the titans, we have just a few dozen or so gods. We need to find the other primordial gods. Aether and Hermera may support us in our upcoming war. We have a urgent need of allies. Yesterday, Hermes received word from his spy, an large attack will be arriving on Olympus in one month. I suggested that Hermes sends one of his minions to poison them. To incapacitate them for the battle to come. I suggested putting a poison that takes longer to affect it's victim. So that the poisoner can have more time to leave.

So far, we only managed to kill off one hundred of their soldiers. It will take more time until most of them will be affected. It is a cowardly strategy, but a good one, nonetheless. Right now, it is late. I haven't slept in days, yet, gods don't really need to reat, it just refils some of their energy, and that is what I need, so, I fell onto my bed and let myself drift into dreamless sleep, or that is what I thought.

I dreamed of... not really dreamed, I was summoned by a powerful being. Way more powerful than me. I don't know who it was, but it talked to me. We had started talking to each other, and he learned me many things.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Chaos, creator of this and many other worlds." He answered me.

"Lord Chaos, how may I be of service?" I asked, startled as to why did he want to talk to me.

"Please, Perseus, I am no "Lord" to anyone. I only seek to speak to my son, one of the greatest creations, I have given this world."

AN: How was that? Eh? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Anyways, i had to put a cliffhanger since I have quite a big desiese called writer's block, I cannot find more ideas for this story except the main ideas. I would need someone or a few people to help me out with ideas, and many other things. If you are interested PM me. Lastly, I am really sorry for the really long time with no updates. I have been busy with projects and I've been on vacation too. Also, don't forget to check out my other story, The Leader's Quest. And, most importantly, don't forget to review! Also, please PM me any typos or mistakes that I made so I can fix them. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: If you haven't already, read my other story: The Leader's Quest. I know the title is horrible, but the story is ten thousand times better. From now on, I will be posting news about how I am updating my story on my profile, so be alert. I may announce a vacation or a time period on which I cannot update or a planned date for the next update. Onto the story!**

I could not believe it. Chaos was my father... Such a large announcement. Did that mean that I was more powerful than my own mother? Probably so. I was the second most powerful being in the universe. But yet, I do not know how to use all that power. It is almost useless.

"Son?" I heard a voice ask me.

"Yes father?" I replied.

"Your powers will be freed when the time has come. Now, use the powers you have wisely. People will judge you for the rest of eternity on what you are doing now. Don't bring shame to me." He advised me.

"I will not, father." I reassured him.

"Very good, son."

With that, I woke up in my bed in the city. Why was I here? I asked myself. Probably because if he came to me at Olympus, then the gods might catch a trace of his power, but here, I do not think it is a place likely to be searched. I went through my memories to see if there was anything I missed, but there wasn't any, but if there was, I have not found it. Yet... I returned to my palace if I may call it that. And I saw a sword on the dining table. It was really nice. I then remembered that it was the sword that Hephaestus helped me create. I looked at the gold, the silver, the Stygian iron sheath to hide the beautiful the blade. The handle, with a sharpened ruby at the end. It was beautiful. I heard a sound behind me, I grabbed the sword, and I hid in the shadows. I saw Athena walk in. I revealed myself to her by grabbing her shoulders, which she reacted in elbowing me in the chest, knocking the air out of my lungs.

"Ow. Greetings, Lady Athena. Welcome to my humble home." I say mockingly.

"Well, lesson learned. Don't sneak up on me again." She warned me.

"Why are you ruining all the fun?" I asked.

"Swear it." She ordered.

"You know, my love, it is an impossible demand." I said as she blushed.

"What did you just call me?" She asked after recovering from her shock, a blush appeared on her face.

"I called you my love. I think that our friendship should end. I think that we should be closer than friends." I told her.

"I agree. I also had some feelings for you. It was wiser not to reveal them." She replied.

"You know, I really that you are not telling me the truth." I told her.

She answered me with a kiss to my lips. I marveled how she was brave enough to kiss me. Zeus may be watching. I remembered that we were in my palace. Zeus had no eyes here. Just then. This was the first time in years that anyone has shown me a sign of affection. The last time was when Gaea treated me like her son. When she was like a mother, not like an power thirsty monster. I told her that.

"I do hope it is not the last time!" She told me.

I was beginning to wonder if it was really Athena saying those words. Aphrodite would not have the power, nor the intelligence to do that. Who might it be? As a response to my thoughts, I withdrew myself from the room and teleported to my workshop. I started to work on different types of automatons. It was not an easy task. First off, I had to create the mechanism for it to function, then I had to program it, which was rather time-taking, and then I had to cover it with solid celestial bronze, or Stygian iron plates for it's armor and then, I had to make it's weapon, which was a mix of Celestial bronze , mortal steel, Stygian iron and silver. That is just all what the gods know. I have created special weapons, rockets to be exact. Out of their head, a large rocked comes out. It is the same size of their is filled with pure energy. One missile could destroy an army of thousands, but sadly, I can only fit one per automaton. Also, out of the hands, there are five mini versions of the missile that I call the disintegrator. Each finger is filled with pure energy. It is twenty times smaller than the main one, but itself, it could kill a dozen monsters. Without taking in consideration, the automaton itself, each one of my automatons is capable of destroying a whole army just by itself. This does my hopes of victory, since if, by any chance, an enemy titan got a hold of one of my automatons, the energy inside it could make him twenty times stronger than he is now. That is why I did not tell Zeus. Of course, I was aware of the danger, so I programmed it so that it self destruct if it is in close proximity of an enemy Titan or one of their allied Primordials. And if it does, the blast would be so powerful, it could destroy any city. Protected or not by the gods. It will all be rendered to ashes and there will be a 100 mile radius whole in the ground. It is a dangerous enemy indeed.

Those are not the only things I made for the gods. I also created a flying ship. I call it a plane. I was inspired by the birds. It has wings, a beak formed front and wheels to land. It can carry up to two hundred people and it can fit even the tallest of the gods. It has many defensive turrets that could shoot down even the strongest of titans, though it was originally made for protection, it may also be used to do missions as it can turn invisible.

But right now, I was working on a side project. It is called a gun. It has a wider range than a crossbow or a bow, and it can easily kill someone. It shoots projectiles. I was done making the mechanism, but I need a huge space to put it all. I then remembered the destruction of the Titans and explosions that threw debris flying everywhere. That is the solution! Explosions! I went directly to get some required materials and got to work. I am sure that I will make another invention after this. I quickly made two and gave one to my helping automaton who made many and I gave one of them to Hephaestus. He then examined it and gave multiple copies of it to the demigods and I supplied the ammunition, well until I had the great idea to make it so it never needs to reload. They started to practice with it, and next thing you know, they were all better than me.

I got word from Oceanus that he learned from a spy of his that there was a army headed our was led by a Titan I knew too well. I knew that even I could not go alone and defeat their whole army, but I could bring chaos to their forces. I quickly went over their encampment, as it was night, I went in and killed as many of the guards as I could and lit up a fire to the tents. It was a horrible sight. Many monsters were being burned heavily and screaming, many others rushed to their help with water, but they were not allays in time. I could hear the dying screams of the monsters as they burned to death, I saw many monsters lose arms and legs. Some of the monsters gotten even more horrible, if that is even possible. Green Rohci (blood of the monsters) flooded the ground after the fire was put out and some hungry monsters started to eat the dead bodies. I looked away from the destruction I have created.

When I returned to Olympus, I was thanked for the invention and for killing a small portion of their army, and their food supply. I replied that now would be a great idea to test my plane and kill the remains of the army. They all agreed and we broke into the armory. All the demigods were equipped with guns that do not need to reload, that shit celestial bronze bullets and had a unlimited range. They all got into my plane and we went airborne. Ten minutes later, we arrived at our destination and they jumped off the plane equipped with parachutes, as we were four miles away from the army of monsters, they did not see us. I flashed the plane back into the hangar and I went down. The demigods got ready to ambush the coming army. When they arrived in sight, the demigods started to slam on the trigger. Many of the enemy monsters fell within minutes. Ll that remained was Prometheus and a few lastrygonian giants. The demigods were unable to finish them off with their guns, and they went with their swords. I went to Prometheus. As I neared him, I could see him tense his muscles as if he was going to strike. So predictable of him. As he lunged towards me, with lightning fast speed, I too out my sword and cutting his head of of his shoulders. I relaxed as I felt his strength flow through my body as the swords sapped his power. What an easy fight and to think he left without saying a word. How un-gentlemanly of him. I returned my gaze to the battlefield.

the ground was filled with dead bodies. They each had a whole in the front of their face and in the back of their head. Their faces filled with horror, and green Rohci pouring out of their heads. Some had disembodied limbs, as the force of the impact with the bullet would have completely ripped of their arms or legs. I even found a bloody nose, or was it an ear, I could not see as it was lying on the flour. I did not want to pick it giants were dealt with and we had no casualties. This was massacre.

As soon as I returned to Olympus, I realized that there were fewer demigods. I asked them why that was so and they told me that they were ambushed on the way the children of the big three, the children of Ares and a few of Apollo's. All the gods were grieved by their loss.

I reassured them that their children didn't die in vain. Because of the attack, we realized that they must have a spy. It may be either one of us. It could be Zeus as it could be any demigod. Of course, at that, Zeus ordered us to start interrogating every demigod. I was sure that it a demigod. It was most likely one of the gods. Which one? I do not know. Yet, anyways.

I started searching the minds of the gods, one by one in search of any indication that they must be the spy. It was harder when the gods all left to mourn their children, since, to be able to search their mind thoroughly, without being caught, I had to be at a certain distance from them. When I followed Apollo, I was surprised that he did not go to his palace, he went to see the remaining demigods. That made sense, as some of his children survived, but then, I remembered that he was the god of medicine. I followed him and helped him heal the demigods. As the god of healing, my healing powers are more powerful than the god of medicine. After I finished searching the minds of the gods, I was surprised. There was not one of the gods that was a spy, but two. They were Aphrodite and her husband.

I quickly summoned the council and denounced them. As a method of communication with the Titan king, they each had a necklace with a scythe. Aphrodite's was hidden behind the hundred of necklaces on her neck and Hephaestus' was hidden behind a false skin. That, I discovered from their minds and they were imprisoned for the rest of their immortal life. Assuming that the gods win the war.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Yelled Zeus. "I raised you!"

"Were you thrown off mount Olympus? Were you forced to work for your father, getting nothing in return? Even if I stayed with you, there were still no chances of victory." Hephaestus spat at Zeus' feet.

As Zeus raised his master bolt to strike Hephaestus for his crimes,I quickly went up to him and whispered into his ear.

"Wait. Wean still interrogate him to see how much he has told them."

He agreed and told Ares:

"Put them in the dungeon. And use one of Perseus' cuffs to take away their power."

"Meeting adjourned!"

**AN: So... How was it? Sorry for the long time with no updates. I was at a loss of ideas. Suggestions are always appreciated. Do not forget to review. Also. I feel as if I am not getting enough reviews. One hundred followers and less than a quarter of those reviewed. I will not update until I get at least thirty reviews. That may be mean of me, but I really need feedback. Even if it is negative. If you do not feel comfortable posting it in a review, PM me. But I want feedback. Also, do not forget to rate this story by the poll on my profile!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Really sorry for the long time without updates, but it will be continued for the next few chapters.

There really isn't anything fun in interrogation. I tried whatever I could on Hephaestus, but none of it worked. I even threatened to cut off his fingers, to have a owl claw open his chest every day and devour his intestines for all eternity, but whatever I threatened, he said that all will soon be over. Eternity will not last long for the gods. That got me scared a bit. What would they do to us to wipe us all out?

Interrogating Hephaestus has been without success, but Aphrodite, on the other hand, was Athena's to handle. Athena took advantage of the fact that she could do anything, so she tortured Aphrodite so bad, I stopped hearing her yells, so high pitched they were. A higher frequency than my ear can handle. I sure hope that Aphrodite knew something, so that we can also benefit, not just Athena's pleasure.

I went to the baths, the only place where I could relax my thoughts. At this time no one would be in the baths, so it was all empty. I forced the water to be warm, and laid back, felling the warm water engulf my body. There was no way I couldn't fall asleep.

I woke up to the sound of screaming women. I opened my eyes, and the baths were filled with women in the water. As the two baths didn't have any special marks to differentiate one another, I may have accidentally went into the women's baths. No biggie. I simply hid in the shadows I manipulated to arrive here, and took my clothes, put them on and left, still invisible.

I didn't really know where to go. A interrogation, then a nice nap, what a great day! Then, I realized that we were still in danger, so I teleported to my workshop and got to work. The gods wanted an army of automatons, I'll give 'em one, but I won't make them, so why not just build a automaton who can? So that's what I did.

After a hour, the automaton was ready. I made him build another of him, so the other makes another of him as well, and so on, until there are one hundred. It will probably take about two days or so.

I went to take a quiet stroll in the forest, when I heard a noise. I quickly went to see what it was, and unsheathed the sword Hephaestus and I made, and was grateful it was made to make no sound. I should call it Riptide from now on, I thought. I saw a clearing in the forest, and as I peaked through a hole, I saw a army of monsters. No Titan, no Primordial, easy. I jumped in and attacked. They were surprised, but that surprise only got me two kills before they were on the offensive. I was swarmed. There was nothing I could do than escape. I killed one, two more came in, so I thought of shadows. What if, this whole place was dark? I'm the only one here that could see in the dark. I made the shadows engulf the clearing, and it was dark. Pitch black. I changed my eyesight to "dark" and I saw them anew. I started killing them again, but they were all swinging blindly. I remembered the dead demigods. Rage took control of me as reason lost it's value and started killing all the beasts, my whole body was filled with Green Rohci. I slashed one's throat and his blood sprayed on my face. Decapitated another, same result. Impaled one right in the heart. His screams were probably heard on Mount Olympus. I stabbed another in the gut. He bent over so fast, he got hit in the face by my lowered blade. They couldn't touch me. Good thing I also made that Imperial Gold mixed with Celestial Bronze, all topped with Stygian Iron, to make it all black, and at each wrist, and on my helmet, there were Rubies. The darkest rubies I could find, made in a perfect circle. It was one of the most intimidating things I could find, and for convenience, it was magically repairing itself after use, and I could easily store it in a bracelet. The bracelet that Athena gave me, as a gift once. A bracelet with marble owls. Each one chirping as if they were alive, but only to me. The others won't see it move, nor the sound.

I heard a huge roar. There was a Chimaera. I didn't think it a big deal until it looked straight at me. The monsters parted way quickly, knowing that if, the beast was unchained, it would kill them all. I simply used my inhuman strength, jumped straight at it, and as I tried to impale it in the head, it opened its mouth and I fell straight down its throat. Lucky me, being able to kill it from the inside. Bad food, eh? I took my sword, thrusted as hard as I could upwards, and cut through its skin. Apart from being splashed by green Rohci and the stomach acids, it was nice and warm. I made the cut bigger, then climbed out, straight at the waiting snakes. Easily to kill in a few swipes of my sword, then I went for the head. Another easy kill, and then, when I looked for the monsters, they were gone. In it's place was my mother. Eyes closed. She was emerging from the ground, she only managed to get to her collar bone. She couldn't get farther. The veins on her neck, standing out so much, they could rip open her skin.

"Son, what are you doing with these traitors?" She said the word traitors with a sense of disgust.

"They are not traitors, but the new era, and you, Gaea, are not my mother." I replied.

"If that is so, then you shall fall with them."

She fell back in the earth and disappeared. The hole closed down and everything was back to before, then I remembered the monsters. I looked around, nothing was there. Too bad, it would have been nice to release my new founded anger.

I return home in a nice walk. Thinking of all the things that had happened so far. I'm no Athena, but I know that we're far outnumbered. It would take my automatons to help destroy their minions, by for the titans, we should hope to take them one by one. Then Gaia, that's a different story.

When I reached the tip of Mount Olympus, subconsciously I made a staircase leading up to the god's home. It would be great for the demigods, but a danger to our safety, so I made it to be invisible, and electrified as well, for the night. Put up a sign that read "do not touch". I went to my own palace, and fell asleep for the night.

When I woke up, I was I longer in my room. It was dark and empty. I got up, and that's when I realized that I was on the granite floor. I opened the only door and I saw that it lead to a long hallway. I walked for a few minutes, then started running. I'd better not waste my time. I saw a few doors but all were locked and for some reason, I couldn't use my powers. Either a dream, or Father. I went for the latter. After a good half hour of running, I saw the hallway merging with a big room. At the end of it was my Father, Chaos, Creator of the universe in his pure black throne. Somehow, it was like a light, but instead of radiating light, it radiated darkness. He seemed serious today, as always. He got up and said

"Come here, my child"

I did as he asked.

"You are destined to change this world forever. Without you, darkness will spread throughout the world, and the Titans will be worse than ever."

"But father, what can I do? I am but one god against thousands. I am not that powerful." I said

"Neither was I powerful before I created the world. Without the world, I was nothing, and you, what is your main domain, ignore all the minor ones, you got minor powers over almost everything from me. Which is you main domain?" He raised his voice slightly.

"Technology." I said after some consideration.

"Good, and that is your main one, you have others, which may seem from me, but they are not." He informed me.

"Are they creation, shadows and knowledge, father?" I guessed.

"You got them right. Good job, my son." He paused. "You will have to make a ultimate sacrifice for the world to be saved. Nothing comes easy, and surely, nothing is as it seems."

"What do y-" I suddenly woke up.

Athena was sleeping beside me. What was she doing in my room! I looked around, and realized that she wasn't in my room, but I was in her room. I studied her face and hoped, just hoped that the war with the Titans wasn't real and Athena and I were engaged peacefully on Olympus.

I got out of bed slowly, careful not to make too much noise, then I went to look outside. As I suspected, I was in her palace on Mount Olympus and I took a stroll. Quickly, I realized how slow I was waking. I needed something to make me go faster, then I thought of wheels. What if you made a cart that you powered with your legs. I quickly thought the design in my mind, but it was too much having four wheels. Two perhaps? I thought up the design, and every material to be used, and it quickly appeared in front of me. Great! I don't have to order any material anymore, and better than that, I had myself a new method of travelling. What should I name it? Well, it had two wheels, so Bi, and the wheels were rotating in a cycle, so Bicycle! I rode it for a bit, then realized that at hills, it was harder to climb, and when going down, I was pedalling in nothing. Should add something to change it. Gears, perhaps? After that modification, it was working perfectly. I went to the Olympus armoury and made a few more, enough for the demigods, at the least, and placed them there. I went towards my palace when I heard someone, clearly a mortal, screaming "Help! Help! Athens is on fire! Monsters are everywhere!"

I teleport there in a blink of an eye and I go to my shop. It was all burned down. The whole city was in flames, and no one was heard. The whole city and its population are dead.

I just remembered that the demigods were here, in the city, sleeping, by this time of morning. They hopefully had a quick death. The whole city, the entire demigod army, our only hope to kill the Giants, all gone. We would probably need Hera to host a group therapy session now. Hope is lost, the entire human aid is gone. Gods against Titans, Giants, and finally, Gaea. Wait, at least we could probably count on the Primordials, but hopefully they would still stay.

The only way for us to win this war is if we take them all one at a time. They won't let us do that. We need to grow in numbers. That is where I come in. I make automatons to help defend us against mortal enemies, like minor monsters. We can't have an army of flesh and blood, then we build one of iron and steel.

I look away from the devastation. I should go back to Olympus in the meanwhile. The gods didn't come here, so they were watching from Olympus. You need to take extra precautions if your not as powerful as your enemy might be.

As I teleport back to Olympus, I notice that the gods are all gone. I quickly send a mental message to Athena, and she tells me to come to Atlantia really quick. As I teleport there. I notice power emanating from around me. I was surrounded by Primordials. All of our allied and enemy Primordials were here. The big battle was going to take place right now. I prayed to my father to spare us. Perhaps it worked as all the Primordials suddenly glowed brightly and disappeared. Either changing the battlefield or Father has intervened, to save his children.

Whatever the cause, the gods all left, returned to Olympus. I have set my Automatons to make more Automatons, so I went to see them. When I arrived at my workshop, which increases in size if space is needed, which now is, I found myself amongst four thousand worker Automatons. Perhaps I programmed them wrong, but at least I got more than I wanted in less time than scheduled. Made them all create the warrior automatons that I started making for the gods, and hopefully, this time, they will be as fast and as productive as they were building themselves.

With the Automatons off the list of things to worry about, we needed to be more on the offensive against the Titans. I called a Council meeting.

When Artemis took her seat, the meeting began.

"I have called you all here so we can arrange a strike against the enemy. Now that the mortals are all gone, and Hades cannot bring them back, we have no choice but to attack ourselves. You have managed to destroy them once, so doing it again shouldn't be harder, unless, in the current circumstance, where the enemy has amassed an army big enough to destroy us all without any godly help. It is imperative that we are the first to strike, otherwise we lose all. We have so hard fought for."

"What makes you think that they aren't expecting this so they can trap us and kill us?" Ares asked.

"We don't, but this is the last thing they would expect. They expect us to retreat into Mount Olympus and barricade ourselves there." I pause.

"But if we were to attack, what would you think to do first?"

"Sending out what can be spared." Zeus answered.

"Exactly, would gods be spared? I do not think so." I take a breath. "We should form a team. The strongest and more experienced in battle, but neither the most powerful. I say that Athena, Ares, Artemis and Apollo should be the ones to go."

"But, you would want to participate in these raids as well, right?" Asked Poseidon.

"Of course I would, but with your permission." I said.

"What about the Automatons, are you going to abandon that?" Asked Zeus.

"No, I made it function by itself. And if you want to know how, which I do not believe you do, then wait until time is not of the essence." I got up, waved at Athena, Ares, Artemis and Apollo to come, and left.

"I guess this means meeting adjourned." Grumbled Zeus under his breath.

As I lead the team of gods to my armoury, I was thinking about which camp to ambush. I have traveled around to see the placement of the Titans' army camps. There were a few that were mostly empty, but others, all the tents were touching each other so that there was space for everyone. The best choice would be to kill most of the monsters and then set fire to the camp. It would work extremely well with the highly flammable green Rohci.

When I arrived to my armoury, I have them each a gun, but Apollo and Artemis declined my offer and showed me their bows. I accepted their choices and gave them special arrows I made. I also prepared armours for each of the gods, but they were prepared already. I handed them some Celestial Bronze swords infused with Silver and Stygian Iron for different enemies. They also picked out anything they saw interesting from my multitude of gadgets. I called them to go, then I teleported us all at the edge of a camp. I surrounded us in shadows, and we advanced, careful not to make any noise. We breached the line of trees and arrived at the camp. We passed past tents and campfires and approaches the center of the camp.

At the center of the camp, there were a few big tents, probably for the leaders or some Titans. That's when I heard behind me:

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, the great Perseus."

AN: I do sincerely apologize for the long time with no updates, but I was busy, as I have been for the past year. Please, leave a review if you likes it, and if you didn't, leave a review anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Pretty quick update compared to the others so far? Just as a warning, I don't intend to make this story very long, so it may be getting close to the end, and I intend to make way for a sequel.

"Ah, hello dear friend, Prometheus, it has been a long time. Come to lose to me again?" I said.

"Me? To lose to you! You must be joking!" Prometheus laughed.

"Guys, I got this guy, I'll see you later. Proceed with the mission, destroy everything and kill everyone." I instructed my friends. "So now, it's just you and me. You do know that you're going to lose?" I ask.

"I do not fear losing, Tartarus is on our side now." Prometheus informed me.

"Ah, well then, you won't see Tartarus anytime soon. Though, I'll make sure he joins you." I told him.

"Enough talking, let's fight!" He charged at me.

At the last second, I moved left and slashed his back with my sword. He started bleeding Golden Ichor, and he yelled in agony. By now, the whole camp must know that we're here. I put around us a dome of shadows, so no one can see us and if they enter, they will be engulfed by the shadows and die. As Prometheus came back at me, he grown in size until he was twice my size. He attacked me again, but this time, just with his sword, so I blocked every strike, when I got bored of just blocking, so I dodged a lunge and dived between his feet and I cut his balls off. He yelled once more, but his scream was more high pitched. He doubled over and I took that distraction to decapitate him. His neck took two hits until it finally gave way and I absorbed his power. Good thing Father enchanted this sword. His body slowly disappeared and I let go of the shadows forming the dome.

Now that he's out of the way, time to cause chaos. I send a message to Apollo, Ares, Artemis, and Athena to put on their shadow spectacles. With those, they will be able to see through the shadows that I will make.

I send out shadows to fill up the whole camp. I change my vision so I can see through the shadows and I go kill some monsters. I take out my Stygian Iron pistol and shoot at the nearest monster's head and it's head explodes and sprays around Green Ichor. I shoot another with the same result, and continue the process until there is no monster in sight. I put on my armour with a touch of my bracelet, put away my pistol and take out my sword.

I take a spear from the ground, and put the end of it in a campfire. It lights up instantly. I throw it into the largest tent, which then catches fire within seconds. I look around for some monsters, but don't find any. I start running towards the sound of swords clashing and pick up a lit torch. I set fire to the tents on my way to the battle zone, and when I reach it, I find monsters killing each other. Probably thinking their opponent is the enemy. I spot a large monster, bigger than the rest and take him out with a bullet in the head. I put my gun back and run towards the fighting monsters. A quick slash through the neck and their body goes limp. Killing these monsters filled my armour with Green Rohci. That slimy monster blood stuck to me and stank of rotten flesh. After killing all these monsters, I saw Apollo, Athena, Ares and Artemis running towards me. All that could be heard was tents burning.

"All the monsters are dead now." Said Athena

"Good, now let's go back to Olympus." I took off my armour, which would come back later as new.

I teleported back to Olympus, and Poseidon asked me:

"Did it go well?"

"It did, we destroyed one camp completely. No monsters lived to tell the tale." I informed him.

"Good, but Zeus wants to talk about your 'sudden departure'." Poseidon told me with a smile.

"I'll make sure to tell him how sorry I am about that." I said, Poseidon laughed and left.

I went to the Throne Room, where Zeus was sitting in his throne.

"You called for me, Zeus?" I asked.

"I did. I wish to talk to you about your sudden departure from the meeting." He said.

"What of it? I called the meeting, and as I was done, I saw no reason to stay any longer. Did that insult you? If so, I wish to say how sorry I am. I did not intend to insult anyone." I said. "But, you said that I have to work on the automatons, then I must beg my leave, not that I wish to insult you with this."

"Alright, then apology accepted, you may go now." He muttered under his breath.

Sleeping isn't really necessary for immortals, but it helps to rest your body, to relax your mind, so you are fit the next day. I tend to sleep as much as I can, but most immortals are always watching their back from the Titans and their allies.

When I wake up, I get dressed in a uniform I made for us five gods. I named us the 'A team' seeing that all the gods' names started with a A, but I was the exception, so I was just their leader. I gave each of them a pair of the uniform. It was fortified to resist any hit, but that does not include any broken bones. After all, humans are made in the figures of us gods.

We went to raid another camp, and by now, they should know that we're attacking their camps, so there must be a Titan or two. I tell them to not try to rescue me if I get captured, which will hopefully never happen, and to return to base.

As we reach the boundaries of the camp, we see monsters at the edge of the camps, looking off in the woods for anything suspicious, perhaps a precaution to notice my arrival.

I encase us all in shadows and we make out way through the camp. This time, we will start with the immortal deity at this camp. I sense some power, but I cannot spot it. Weird, usually it's easy. Suddenly, a Titan jumps out of nowhere and grabs Athena then disappears, leaving behind a not saying:

"If you ever wish to see her unharmed again, surrender yourself. She will not fare well in the pits of Tartarus."

I fall to my knees and I tell the A team to return to Olympus.

When they leave, I get back up and take out my sword and armour. It's time to kill some monsters. I run towards the edge of the camp, alerting some monsters, take out my pistol, shoot one between the eyes, then stab another in the gut. He doubles over pulling my sword deeper inside of him. I pull it out in a upward arc, cutting most of his upper body in half. I go to the next, a quick slice to the neck, and a shot in the throat, two down and me covered in this slimy blood. They all run towards me. I shoot a few and cut off a few arms, leaving me with even more monsters. I'm surrounded, but all I can do is fight. I stab one in the right eye, and when I pull out my sword, the eye comes with it, I shoot another in the kneecap, which makes the leg fall off, stab a red monster in the heart, the weight of his body pulling his body towards the handle, and I stab another, with the same result, and I throw the bodies off my sword onto a few monsters attacking me from behind. I jump up to see how many monsters there are, and I see a whole army of them. There must be thousands. I get back down and I'm determined to kill them all. I quickly get enraged at the thought of then hurting Athena, and I quickly get into battle mode.

As I kill the last monster, I look around in search of another. I don't see anything moving, and neither do I hear anything. I pick up a torch by a tent, light up up and set fire to the camp. I check for any survivors, but I don't find any. I protect the bodies of the monsters I have killed from the fire and I place a note:

"I have killed thousands of your monsters alone. No powers, nothing but my sword and my wits. Now, unless you are releasing Athena, I will come and kill you all barehanded, but I will spare you, Atlas, I will keep you conscious enough so you can see me killing every singe one of your brothers, one by one, before I will start a incredibly painful torture in a far away island. What do you say? Give her up?" Satisfied, I leave for Olympus.

Again, Zeus calls me for the Throne Room, but this time, it is a entire meeting.

"Ah here you are, Perseus." Zeus acknowledges me.

"Zeus, what is the reason for this meeting?" I ask.

"One of our own, as you may know, has been taken by the enemy. I intend to punish the responsible and to get her back." Zeus answers me

"Well, Zeus, there is no one responsible. The only one that could be blamed is her, for being there and the enemy, for taking her. And before you say anything to put the blame on you, what would you do if you had the chance to kill the ones who destroyed the city you were patron of? Kill them? That is what Athena wanted to do, and I simply have her a chance." I tell him.

"And as soon as I can leave this meeting, I will go look for her and kill her captors."

"If you wish to find her, than go." Zeus said. "But try not to get captured, we are few enough a there is."

I leave, knowing full well that Zeus will continue the meeting without me.

I fly over the land, looking for my ancient home with Gaea, where there still must be some Titans.

I enter silently, my armour on and clean from my last battle and my sword and pistol out. I hear a few sounds of a woman talking with a man. Must be Titans. I walk closer to them, hide in the shadows, and when I see who it is, my muscles tense, it is Epimetheus kissing with Calypso. I thought that the gods took care of her. Perhaps she charmed them.

I cleared my throat, entered their minds, and made them think I was wearing a rich clothing, and when Epimetheus took out his sword and tried to hit me, I let him see what his eyes saw. His eyes were getting bigger and bigger. I took out my sword, grabbed Calypso, and kissed her hard on the lips, I closed my eyes as if I were enjoying it, but still aware of my surroundings, and then he got too mad. He attacked me with all his strength. That was his weakness. I let go of Calypso, and as he was about to hit me, I ducked and yanked his feet off the ground. He few into the ceiling and fell back down. I went for the easy kill, and cut his neck off, and absorbed his power. You lost two brothers, Atlas, are you willing to lose the last? I though. I left a note with that message and went on my way. I flew off to Atlantia. To Oceanus' palace. I searched the area for any sign of a powerful immortal other than Oceanus, and found none. I went to his palace to speak to him, and I found him barely still conscious. He was cut everywhere. If he loses all his Ichor, he will have to spend years in Tartarus trying to reform. I healed him the best I could and nurtured him to health. My old mentor. He was like a father to me. I'll kill Atlas for this, the most painful death I can think of.

"Perseus, there you are, please, help me, they know that I helped you find their spies. This was my punishment. What is it, son?" He asks me.

"Oceanus, where is Menoetius?" I ask him.

"Last I know, he was in Uranos' palace, with Atlas." He informs me.

"Thank you, you have been very useful." I tell him as I leave. I will go to Uranos' palace and kill them all if I have to. Athena is coming back to Olympus. With or without me.

AN: How was it? Liked that quick update? Please leave a review and PM me if you have any suggestion/problems. I will gladly respond.


End file.
